Critical Role
Critical Role or Critical Role Productions LLC is a production company of a group of professional voice actors that has a weekly web series where they play Dungeon & Dragons, called Critical Role. The series airs live on the Critical Role Twitch channel on Thursdays at 7pm (Los Angeles time), and episodes are archived on the Critical Role website and the Critical Role YouTube Channel. The first campaign and a part of the second campaign were live streamed on the Geek & Sundry Twitch channel. In February 2019 they parted ways with Geek & Sundry and launched their own Twitch and YouTube channels, and started to self-produce new shows and content under the name Critical Role Productions LLC. Spangler, Todd (March 8, 2019). "Critical Role Team, After Record-Breaking Fan Crowdfunding Response, Vows to Make 'The Best Goddamn Cartoon Anyone Has Ever Seen'". Variety. Retrieved March 29, 2019. Currently the live broadcasts of the shows and VODs are airing exclusively on Critical Role's channels. As of 2019, Travis Willingham serves as chief executive officer, Matthew Mercer as chief creative officer,"Critical Role". Webby Awards''. Retrieved April 23, 2019. Marisha Ray as creative director, "Watch ECCC: Critical Role cast talks about the animated series and reads a new scene". [https://www.syfy.com/ Syfy Wire]. March 17, 2019. Retrieved April 7, 2019. Ed Lopez as chief operating officer, Rachel Romero as senior vice president of marketing, and Ben Van Der Fluit as vice president of business development. 'Critical Role' 'First Campaign' → Main article: The Campaign of Vox Machina The first campaign is of a group of adventures called Vox Machina. Although Critical Role as a show did not begin until March 12 2015, the campaign itself started on December 8, 2012.Liam O'Brien, Sam Riegel, and Travis Willingham all tweeted about their first game session together. Based on the timestamps, the game began on the night of December 8th and continued past midnight into December 9th. (Sources: Liam's tweet; Sam's tweet; Travis's tweet) The very first session was played by Liam O'Brien, Sam Riegel, Laura Bailey, Travis Willingham, Taliesin Jaffe, and Orion Acaba, with Matthew Mercer as the Dungeon Master. All the players began the campaign with the same characters they have on the stream, with the exception of Taliesin who played a dragonborn paladin for their first session. Marisha Ray and Ashley Johnson joined the game in later sessions. In 2015 they were approached by Felicia Day to stream their campaign live on the Geek & Sundry twitch channel. On March 12, 2015 they began streaming their first live episode, . After two-and-a-half years, eight chapters, and 115 episodes, the adventures of Vox Machina came to an end on October 12, 2017 in . After the first campaign ended, the group played three canonical one-shot games featuring Vox Machina, , and . 'Second Campaign' → Main article: Campaign 2: The Mighty Nein On January 11, 2018 their second campaign started. This campaign continues 20 years after the end of the Vox Machina Campaign with the story of the Mighty Nein, which is currently ongoing. The Mighty Nein’s story starts with , but the group did a session 0 before the stream for the players to get a feel for their characters and the setting they would be playing in. 'Live Shows' → Main article: Live Shows. Some of the episodes are performed before a live studio audience, where the cast take on adventure with a live audience gasping at every roll of the die, and cheering them on with every victory. was the first episode of the series to be performed before a live studio audience. Cast → Main article: Category:Cast. Main Cast * Laura Bailey as Vex'ahlia/Jester Lavorre * Liam O'Brien as Vax'ildan/Caleb Widogast * Taliesin Jaffe as Percy/Mollymauk Tealeaf and Caduceus Clay * Ashley Johnson as Pike Trickfoot/Yasha * Marisha Ray as Keyleth/Beauregard * Sam Riegel as Scanlan Shorthalt and Taryon Darrington/Nott * Travis Willingham as Grog/Fjord * Matthew Mercer as the Dungeon Master * Orion Acaba as Tiberius Stormwind (formerly) On October 28th, 2015, at 6:40 PST, it was announced live on the Geek & Sundry Twitch channel that due to a mutual parting of ways, Orion would no longer appear on Critical Role. Matt Mercer repeated the announcement at the beginning of . Orion last appeared in . Guest Stars → Main article: Category:Guest Stars. Occasionally a guest star or two will join the main cast. These guests play their own characters who encounter Vox Machina and The Mighty Nein while on their own individual journeys and decide to team up with our protagonists for as long as their goals are aligned. * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Zahra Hydris * Felicia Day as Lyra * Will Friedle as Kashaw Vesh * Wil Wheaton as Thorbir Falbek * Kit Buss as Lillith Daturai * Jason Charles Miller as Garthok * Chris Hardwick as Gern Blanston * Chris Perkins as Shale and Spurt * Patrick Rothfuss as Kerrek * Noelle Stevenson as Tova * Jon Heder as Lionel Gayheart * Darin De Paul as Sprigg * Joe Manganiello as Arkhan * Khary Payton as Shakäste * Mark Hulmes as Calianna * Ashly Burch as Keg * Sumalee Montano as Nila * Deborah Ann Woll as Twiggy * Mica Burton as Reani Mary Elizabeth McGlynn and Will Friedle have returned on several different occasions to reprise their roles as Zahra and Kashaw. Patrick Rothfuss also returned as Kerrek for several episodes near the end of the Chroma Conclave story arc. Ashly Burch and Sumalee Montano have both made several appearances as Keg, and Nila during the Iron Shepherds arc. Chris Perkins has appeared as two characters, Shale and Spurt, one in each campaign, respectively. 'Besides the Stream' Besides the D&D stream, the episodes are made into a podcast, discussed and recapped before the next episodes airs. Podcast All the main episodes of Critical Role through Campaign 2, Episode 51 were released as a podcast version on the Geek & Sundry official website. As of December 19, 2019, starting with Episode 19 of Campaign 2, podcasts can be found through the Critical Role podcast network. The new podcast links can be found though the Podcast section of the Critical Role website and the podcast can also be found via Podbean, iTunes, Google Podcasts, and on Spotify. This also includes Talks Machina (from ), and the Specials (from ). Talks Machina → Main article: Talks Machina. After , Geek & Sundry began airing a show called Talks Machina which serves as an after-show for Critical Role. Hosted by Brian Wayne Foster, Talks Machina is a weekly show airing on Tuesdays where Brian and several guests talk about the most recent episode of Critical Role and answer questions submitted by fans. The guests usually consist of the regular cast of Critical Role, but guest players, behind-the-scenes people, and fans such as Andrew from CritRoleStats have also appeared on Talks Machina. Critical Recap Critical Recap, hosted by Dani Carr, summarized the events of the previous week's episode of Critical Role, as well as offering her own thoughts on the events that transpired and what they may mean for the future. The recaps started with and aired on the Geek & Sundry Twitch channel before the live streams. After the split from Geek & Sundry, new episodes of Critical Recap premiered on Critical Role's YouTube channel on Tuesdays. The final video was for , with recaps thereafter appearing in written form on the Critical Role website. Critical Role in Other Media 'The Chronicles of Exandria' The Chronicles of Exandria is an art book that features artwork from the community. It includes backstories for Vox Machina, as well as some of the NPCs. They have published two books and a third is announced. * Vol. I: The Tale of Vox Machina: Published in November, 2017 * Vol. II: The Tale of Vox Machina: Published in November, 2018 (Deluxe Edition) * The Mighty Nein: Expected late 2019 The Legend of Vox Machina → Main article: The Legend of Vox Machina. The Legend of Vox Machina an animated series of Vox Machina that is still in production, funded by a kickstarter campaign of the same name. In November 2019, Amazon Prime partnered on the project, to be seen exclusively on Amazon Prime Video and expanding it to two seasons totaling 24 episodes, completing the Briarwood storyline and moving "into other classic Vox Machina story arcs as well."Critical Role update on Kickstarter. Comics Critical Role has started to tell the story of Vox Machina before the streams started. This began in and was later expanded in the form of comics. 'Winter's Crest Festival comic' → Main article: Winter's Crest Festival comic. Marisha Ray and Taliesin Jaffe wrote a comic series with art by Wendy Sullivan Green. It told the story of Vox Machina's first Winter's Crest festival. Vox Machina Origins → Main article: Vox Machina Origins. On September 20, 2017, Dark Horse Comics released a six-issue comic series titled "Vox Machina Origins" covering how some of the members of Vox Machina came to meet each other. On July 10, 2019, Dark Horse began releasing Vox Machina Origins II, another six-part miniseries continuing the adventures of the fledgling group. 'The World of Critical Role' "The World of Critical Role is based on all-new interviews from the cast, this beautifully illustrated nonfiction book features richly written insights into the events, characters, and locations of the adventures of Vox Machina and the Mighty Nein. Written by Liz Marsham and the cast of Critical Role, this book offers you the chance to experience the behind-the-scenes journey of how a circle of friends’ home game became the most-watched fantasy RPG livestream of all time. Hear from the players themselves about their most triumphant moments and darkest hours. And celebrate the massive community of Critters who support and expand the show’s world, through the crafts, cosplay, and art they create every day."Critical Role update on The World of Critical Role. 'Merch' Critical Role has two online shops where official merch is sold. * USA shop * UK shop 'Miniature Figures' Steamforged Games(SFG) raised approx $1.2M in a Kickstarter campaign for a collection of miniature figures based on player characters (PCs) and non-player characters (NPCs) from both Critical Role campaigns. 'Campaign Settings' 'Tal'Dorei Campaign Setting' → Main article: Tal'Dorei Campaign Setting. The Critical Role: Tal'Dorei Campaign Setting is a reference book for D&D groups written by Matthew Mercer with the help of James Haeck. It was published in 2017 by Green Ronin Publishing and is available in both hardcover and PDF formats. 'Explorer's Guide to Wildemount' → Main article: Explorer's Guide to Wildemount. The Explorer’s Guide to Wildemount is an extensive 5th Edition campaign guide written by our beloved Dungeon Master, Matthew Mercer, alongside a team of designers, Chris Lockey, James Introcaso, and James Haeck. The Wildemount campaign setting will be released on March 17, 2020, published by Wizards of the Coast. See "Explorer's Guide to Wildemount" on Amazon 'Other Shows' Critical Role LLC produces and broadcasts other shows besides the D&D streams. 'Specials' → Main article: Specials. The cast will occasionally play a one-shot game, often with several guests and different Dungeon Master/game master. Not all one-shots use the Dungeons & Dragons game system. All Work No Play → Main article: All Work No Play. All Work No Play is a podcast where Liam and Sam catch up over a drink and try a new activity each episode. The show was developed from Liam and Sam's original AWNP podcast (2012-2017). Between the Sheets → Main article: Between the Sheets. Between the Sheets is a show where Brian W. Foster interviews a different guest each episode. #EverythingIsContent → Main article: EverythingIsContent. EverythingIsContent is a show with no fixed format. Several of the episodes have had sponsored content. The show can be something of a testbed for the studio too piloted as episodes. Handbooker Helper → Main article: Handbooker Helper. Handbooker Helper is a series of short videos, hosted by various cast and crew members, who cover various aspects of Dungeons & Dragons (5th Edition). MAME Drop → Main article: MAME Drop. Taliesin and guest(s) play old-school arcade games on the studio's MAME cabinet. Pub Draw → Main article: Pub Draw. Pub Draw is a show where Marisha is taught how to improve her drawing by comic book artist, and Critter, Babs Tarr. Travis Willingham's Yee-Haw Game Ranch‏ → Main article: Travis Willingham's Yee-Haw Game Ranch‏. Travis Willingham's Yeehaw Game Ranch is a show where Travis Willingham and Brian W. Foster play video games. UnDeadwood → Main article: UnDeadwood. UnDeadwood is a four-part series in which Brian GMs a game based on the HBO series Deadwood, using the Deadlands RPG system. Mini Primetime → Main article: Mini Primetime. Mini Primetime is a show hosted by Will Friedle on how to improve painting techniques, specifically for Dungeons and Dragons miniatures. Community Soon after the stream started, fans of the show, known as Critters, began to show their support. First, by sending food during the stream and soon after, fan art, creations, and gifts. The cast would open these gifts and thank their fans at the end of a gaming session and the segment began to be known as Critmas. Critters "Critters" is a term that refers to the fans of Critical Role. The cast openly interacts with their fans via social media. In return, Critters often show their appreciation by sending gifts and letters to Matt and the players. The fans can submit fan art, gifs and photo's of Cosplay to partake in the art reel, weekly art gallery on the website, monthly cosplay gallery on critrole.com, and for Cosplay/Fan Art of the Week Contests for Talks Machina. The winners receive Critical Role or Wyrmwood Gaming merchandise. Charities Throughout the years Critical Role has partaken in charity drives. Beside the drives each member of the cast has chosen a charity to individually represent to encouraged their fans to donate to them instead of sending gifts.A Critter's Guide To Critmas *Ashley: Amnesty *Laura: My Friend’s Place *Liam: The Planetary Society *Marisha: The Nature Conservancy *Matt: First Book *Taliesin: First Place for Youth *Travis: Operation Supply Drop *Sam: Pablove Foundation '826LA' During each broadcast, viewers are encouraged to donate to a charity, usually 826LA, and donators are thanked at the end of the session. During Hoomanism Appreciation Week in September 2015, the cast of Critical Role visited 826LA,[http://geekandsundry.com/an-act-of-hoomanism-critical-role-gives-back-to-826la/ An Act Of #Hoomanism: Critical Role Gives Back To 826la] where they presented creative director Joel Arquillos with a check for $15,000. 'Extra Life' Many of the cast members of Critical Role were involved with the Geek & Sundry Extra Life charity drive in October 2015,#GNSLIVE Charity Drive – Keep Giving, Keep PlayingThe Season Of Giving – Where Your Extra Life Donations Go including a special episode, featuring the Vox Moronica crew. 'Pablove Foundation' Sam and the cast had joined forces with Blair Herter, to help raise awareness and support for the Pablove Foundation. The Pablove Foundation is an charity dedicated to childhood cancer support through improving the lives of children with cancer through the arts, as well as investing in underfunded research projects. A few rewards were setup and reached: * $20,000: with Sam as the Dungeon Master; * $50,000: the ability to fund one research grant distributed to a credible research team actively working to cure childhood cancer; * $100,000: and a completely funded Shutterbugs Summer Camp. 'Critical Role's 8-Bit Salute!' In November 2018, Travis and members of Critical Role joined forces with Operation Supply Drop (OSD)FUNDRAISER HYPE: JOIN OUR 8-BIT SALUTE WITH OSD! Gaming Development Director, Jeff Bartom to raise money for their military community to provides Veterans with games and other entertainment items.In addition to this Supply Drop, they partnered with OSD with a goal to raise $50,000 for the military community.Operation Supply Drop As a reward for raising $25.000, Travis hosted a very special live first-person shooter gaming session on the Critical Role Twitch channel. In November 2019, Travis started another month-long fundraiser to help support our military community with OSD.Operation Supply Drop OSD FUNDRAISER: JOIN OUR 8-BIT SALUTE! Travis Frederick of the Dallas Cowboys graciously offered to donate $500 per nat 1 (PCs only) rolled in November 2019.See Critical Role Twitter 'Red Nose Day' Critical Role has joined the 2019 Red Nose Day campaign with Stephen Colbert, to end childhood poverty. Matthew Mercer ran a one-on-one mini-adventure . Donors could support Red Nose Day by shaping Stephen’s adventure through their donations. As a donor to the campaign, donors decided Stephen’s character class, his companion, his legendary weapon to be sought, and the villain. The story elements that gained the most donations were used in the mini-adventure. At total of $122,362 was raised to end childhood poverty. 'Awards' Gallery Vox-Machina-Cast-Cosplaying-Their-Characters.jpg|The cast of Critical Role Vox Machina Cast 50th episode-CgnKzrMWwAAPoaz.jpg|The cast of Critical Role 50th episode Critical Role logo on fire tumblr_o610fsUcnv1vrhcr7o2_540.gif|''Critical Role'' logo on fire External Links * CritRole.com official website * [https://www.twitch.tv/criticalrole Critical Role on Twitch] * Geek & Sundry on Twitch * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCpXBGqwsBkpvcYjsJBQ7LEQ/featured Critical Role on YouTube] * [http://geekandsundry.com/shows/critical-role/ Critical Role on Geek & Sundry] * [https://twitter.com/CriticalRole Critical Role on Twitter] * ''Critical Role'' on Wikipedia Community Websites * [https://www.reddit.com/r/criticalrole/ Critical Role on reddit] * CritRoleStats * Critical Role Source * CR Transcripts * [https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Critical%20Role%20(Web%20Series)/works AO3 Critical Role fanfic] * Critters RPG Articles * How the voices behind your favorite games and shows are re-inventing live D&D Polygon References Art: Category:Content